Her Nightmare
by Katrina-san
Summary: Naurto's Aunt has been taken captive! Who would kidnap this "Ramen loving woman"? Stay tuned to find out who & Why? What will happen? Will she be saved and who will save her? GaaNaru OCXOC Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!! Thanks for reading my story!! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer : I no own Naruto! Onll my OC.

Warning : I can't really spell. Sorry. TT

A women with short golden hair, red eyes, and a pale tan, stood in Suna Village square. A Katana was clutched tightly in her right hand. She wore a crimson red kimono, which fluttered around her in the wind. Her hair also moved in the wind. A teal, black ringed, eyed man glare at her. Her eyes flick over his face. He had red hair, the kanji 'Ai' on the left side of his forehead, and his skin was pale. Sand floated in the air around him.

"I will ask again..." she said breathing heavily, "Let me go."

"I can't do that, _Katrina_!" he sneered her name.

"Why not?" she asked, "I haven't done anything to your village."

"You're my prisoner."

"Let me go Gaara!" she yelled, "Before I have to kill you!" the villager's around them laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." he snapped stepping toward her. She stepped back.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Why do you want me!?" Katrina snapped. The sand flew toward her. She sliced through it with her Katana. The sand countinued to attack her, and she countinued swinging her sword.

"You can't go on forever." Gaara said.

"You'll run out of chakra soon." she gasped, "That's when I make _My_ move!"

Steel sliced through sand for hours. Gaara could feel that he was at his end. Katrina sliced through the last of his sand and charged toward him. He pulled out a kuni and consiled it as she came. A clash was heard as steel hit steel. The Katana flew into the air, and landed a foot from its owner. She looked back at it, then back to her enemy. He glared at her, his fist caught in her's, the kuni between her middle and ring fingers. She reached for a kuni of her own. She pulled it out. He caught it just like she had his.

"Now what, _Katrina_?" she sneered at him.

"You will let me go!"

"Now, now. I throught we had gone through this already." Katrina saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She cried out when something hard hit her in the back of her head. Blackness started to encruch in her vison. She released Gaara and turned to see the person who hit her. A women with blonde hair in the style of four pony tails, the same teal eyes as the man she now had her back to, and a fan, stood there. A man also stood there. He had spikey brown hair, teal eyes as well, and a puppet strapped to his back.

"Temari... Kankuro..." the blackness consumed her completely. She fell backward into the redhead behind her. He caught her, and easily picked her up. He looked over at her Katana just as it disappered in a poof of smoke.

_"Hey Katrina-chan!" a blonde man with a blue and a green eye exclaimed. She turned and smiled._

_"Izzy-sama." she replied. The man's green eye winked, matching the single scar over and under the eye together. She let a slightly sad look cross her face. She had given that to him._

_"Come join Mel-san and me." Izzy said drapping an arm around her shoulders._

_"Of course Izzy-sama."_

Katrina bolted awake. She looked around her. The room was dark, but she had sharp sight. The room was smaller the her's back at her Village, but it was cozy. It had tan walls and red spirals painted on it. She looked at the sheets that covered her. They were white. She sighed and stood, but fell back down on the bed. Her head felt like it was going to fall off. The door leading into the room opened. She hissed as the light hit her face, but slowly she focesed her eyes and found Gaara standing there.

"If you promise to be a good little jinchuuriki, I'll let you out." she stood and walked over to him. He watched her closely.

"Gaara-_koi_..." she whispered sudictively, "Why am I being held against me will?" she placed a clawed fingure on his lips and traced them slowly, then leaned close so that their breaths mangled.

"I wish to protect you." came Gaara's husky reply.

"From what?" she whispered licking his bottom lip.

"Orochimaru." Katrina looked at him, then turned and walked away from him.

"Let me tell you something, Gaara-teme." she turned and glared at him, "I don't take kindly to being held against my will." the redhead watched her sit on the edge of the bed, "Unless you allow me to roam free, I will **NEVER** be a good lil' _jinchuuriki_!" He turned and walked away, slamming the door behind him. She flinched slightly. Her upper lip trembled in rage. Oh how she wanted to rip him to shreads. She heard of the things he had done at Konoha so many years go, and she hated him for it. Naruto is her Nephew, and she loves him dearly. She could never forgive someone for hurting him, just like Sasuke. He too was on her Must Kill list.

So? What do you think? I hope it was good.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Again!! Here's the next chapter.

Disclamier : I no own.

_Katrina stood just on the sand. She looked back at her ship and sighed. She turned to face forward again. She jumped when she found two men there. One had this goofy grin on his face, and a bucket hat on his head. The other one had his right eye hidden, silver hair, and bandages wrapped around his arms. She stepped back slightly, getting her feet wet._

_"I'm looking for a Mr... Bucket, and a Mr. Izian?" she said in a shakey voice._

_"I'm bucket." the one with the bucket hat replied, "and he's Izian. He doesn't say much."_

_"Ok..."_

_"You must be Katrina-chan."_

_"Hai... I was sent here by my Ichikage. He said that you needed my help?"_

_"No we handled the problem. Sorry you're no longer need."_

_"That's ok. I'll just be going now." she turned and gathered chakra at her feet and started to walk back to her ship, but a strong hand on her lowwer arm stopped her. She turned slightly and looked. The man named Izian was the one holding her there._

_"It would give us great honor if you stayed for the night." he said. Bucket gapped and pointed at him wildly._

_"You never say that much at once!!" he whined, "Expasily to me!!" Katrina smiled._

_"If you insist." her turned back toward them and stepped back on solid ground, or as soild as sand can be. Izian released her arm and walked toward the woods near them. She and Bucket followed._

Gaara glared at Katrina, who just looked up at the sky smiling. The redhead started to get very annoieyed with her. He had finily given in to her. She could walk around the Village without anyone watching her... closely. She turned her head and let her smile slowly vanish.

"Please let me go." she whispered.

"I will not talk about this again." the redhead snapped, then walked away. She glared at his retreating back.

_Fine, then I'll make a run for it._ she turned toward the Village gates. Their were atleast 20 men standing with their back to it, watching her closely. She sneered at them, they shook slightly. Her katana appered in her right hand. She charged.

Katrina smirked to herself as she ran through the desert toward her home. She looked behind her at the quickly vanishing Suna. She could barely make out Gaara's form. His inraged yell reached her ears, only making her run faster and her smirk turn into a full flage smile. At last, she was heading on her way home. She couldn't wait to see Mel and Izzy again. But her happiness faded quickly as the redhead's chakra signture moved toward her at a quicker speed then she was running. She quickly picked up her pace, matching her's with his.

Katrina ran toward the gates that were now in her sight. Konoha had never looked better. Three figures jumped in her way. She skidded to a hault, Gaara's hands grabbed her roughly and slammed her onto the ground. She screamed out as pain shot through her.

"Please help me!" she cried, a small trinkle of blood slid down the corner of her mouth. One of the figures walked over to her and slapped her across the face.

"Silence!" the voice of Gaara's old sensei reached her ears. She looked past them toward the Village she could seek refuge in. Wait safely untill Izzy came for her. Froceful hands flipped her onto her back. She flinched when a foot pressed against her heart.

"That was a foolish mistake." Gaara's teal eyes flashed in anger.

"I warned you, I'll never be a good lil' jinchuuriki!" she cried out in pain when the foot pressed harder on her chest.

"Stop Kankuro." the redhead snapped, "I want her alive." her eyes widened slightly. He wouldn't kill her. He needed her alive. She smirked mentaly to herself. She could handle tortuer. A plan slowly formed in her mind. Her right leg slammed into the Puppet Master's gut. He flew into a tree. Baki slammed his foot into her stomache. She roared in rage and pain. She knew Naruto would understand and come for her.

"You Bi-"

"KATRINA!!" the three sand ninja's looked toward Konoha Village gates. A Blonde haired, blue eyed man with tan skin, and scars on his cheeks was running toward them.

"NARUTO!!" she yelled back. Gaara grabbed her and pulled her to her feet as other Leaf ninja's emerged from the Village.

"Lets go!" Temari exclaimed. The three took to the trees, Gaara holding Katrina as she tried to get free.

"NARU-CHAN!" she cried.

Katrina hit the floor, hard. Gaara glared down at her. She bit her lowwer lip as she stood up. Red eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Naruto will come for me." she said.

"I plan on it." teal eyes narrowed as well.

Hope you Liked it.


End file.
